ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Taijutsu training
Haven: ~Haven stepped around the wooden doorway, having waited here the last few minutes, she was surprised how quickly her squad showed up. She looked across the snowy courtyard, seeing Jex and Hachi~ Hm. ~Perhaps Haru wasnt able to make it. That was alright though, she'd go over the materials with him later. Today was a lesson for something new, something they probably already were good at, but atleast they'd have some fun training with it. Taijutsu... the word was a thought that seemed to make her smile. Something she had been trained by the Hyuuga Clan at a young age. It was her passion and a lesson she would take pleasure in teaching today. Her sandles clopped against the damp wood as she stepped outside, standing just before the stairs before the yard, looking down to her two present students~ Salutations Jex, Hachi. Are you two prepared for you're next lesson? ~Her right elbow bent back, palm resting comfortably against her hip as it bobbed to the side in an alluring fashion jexz9: -The small boy Jex face would light up with excitment the snow would fall yt he would be so happy he would ignore the cold his body would be warm under his mask his cheek would be a light red and a smile would be on his face his hands would turn into fist as he clutches the fist tighter and tighter the muscles in each of his arms would tighten just as well in his legs.He would light up with joy and jump up and down''YES SENSEI I WANNA LEARN TAIJUTSU!!!!!!''He would be ready and happy to learn Taijutsu though he would learn to use it to become a great ninja as the boy jump and scream for joy- KyoHachi: -Hachi looks to jex ,then to Haven-sensei.-" I was born to be ready . Are you ready Jex."-Hachi was more than excited to finally get a Taijutsu training. He was waiting to learn new ways of hand to hand combat. Allhe wanted to do is train , and train harder in this style, to oneday create his own tai style.. This was his chance to shine.he lookes to Jex, thinking a spar might be in order. Hands on, he knew this was the way he could light the darkness ,and become the ninja he dreamt of.- Haven: ~Haven sent them both a gentle smile. She began speaking as she advanced down the steps, passing them both and heading into the courtyard~ Though im aware you both are familiar with Taijutsu, im required to explain it to you, so please pay attention. ~She turned on the balls of her heels to face in their direction, her eyes were closed, her smile even brighter than before~ Taijutsu, literally meaning "body techniques" is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. ~Haven turned so they were have a perfect view of the left side of her body. Her feet spreading apart and her arms rising before her torso in a flowing manner. Her fingers came together, as she would do in an actual fight, to demonstrate the Hyuuga's form of Taijutsu. Surely their's was different but she would go over everything eventually and they were more or less get the point. In three swift executions, her right arm flew back, elbow bending so her right hand had now drawn back near her ribs and her left hand moved forwards a bit to balance out the right move. In the third execution, her body turned slightly and her muscles tensed, focused on an imaginary target before her, she thrust her right palm outwards, her feet shifting to adjust to the attack, sending her palm flying just as far as her arm length would allow. She even put a bit of chakra into her push and a very faint, but noticeable blue glow could be seen flickering around her hands as it moved forwards at a quick speed, fizzling out instantly as her arm went out the entire way. After demonstrating, she turned and looked towards the other two and continued~ Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. ~She smiled sweatly~ Who would like to demonstrate their techniques first? KyoHachi has left the chat jexz9: -The small Uchiha boy face would light up as he would then stop the smileing and being happy he would focus.The boy face would go blank as he would picture and image of a dummy he would move his right leg infront of his left,as he would leave the left behide bending his knee's lowering himself he would be in the stance like he would be rideing a horse but his legs wouldn't be to far apart it would be about 6 inches away from each would.He would ball his hands into fist lower his left fist toward his torse,and his right fist toward the upper left side of his chest.Giveing him balance he would focus,and see a wooden dummy as he would tighten the muscle in both his legs,and his arms.He would then lean forward with his right leg still on the ground,with his left leg he would bend it useing his knee he would send it toward the dummy he see though to who is watching him he would be hitting the air.He would stand on his right leg,with his left need heading for the torse of the dummy as it would get 4 inches from the dummy he would tighten the muscles in his right foot and would push his body upward useing his right foot to leap into the air,giveing him more force in the knee.He would be on his toe then would be lifted up off the ground when he would reach the torse he would start to twist his waist going toward his lef keeping the top half of his body stright.He would tighten the muscles in his right leg even more as he would bend it into a knee as well,he would turn the lower half of his body left as he would do that his right leg would strighten aimming for the fake dummy's head he would be in the air lifted up off the ground as he would keep his left leg into a knee and bent.His leg would connected toward the dummy's head as he would spin in mid air he would then start to fall,he would quickly strighten out his left leg as his toe reach the ground he would stop spinning lay his foot flat on the ground,and hurry and drop his right leg flat on the ground catching his balance just in time landing on the ground.He the dummy would disappear he would look at his sensei.''How was that?''as his left brow go up on his face and he would have a woundering look breathing a little fast but not to fast- Category:Yonshigakure Era